Breaking Point
by Animefreak8479
Summary: "I wanted to disappear. I truly believed i had no right to live. It was all my fault. Do I deserve to be happy?" Mallory never grew up with a normal childhood. Everyone she cared about was taken from her. Warning: This story is rated M for a reason.i will make sure to give you a warning no i am not talking about lemon. You will know what i mean when you get there.
1. Chapter 1

**I finally decided to post this story online. If you don't like OC characters don't read this(unless you want to give it a try). It's rated M not because there is going to be any lemon in it( which there probably wont) but because of certain events that happened to the protagonist that shouldn't be read by just anyone. If she sounds Mary Sue she isn't supposed to (spoiler if you don't want to know don't read this) she can use various magic abilities like lightning. If you keep reading the story you know how she got those powers...let's just say it isn't a happy story. She isn't strong because she wants to be...i hope you give this story a chance. Btw my fanfiction doesn't follow the story line of Fairy Tail. Thanks :) **

Introduction

Laxus Dreyar, that name is forever engraved in my brain. My sister was a huge fan of his. She would go on about missions he finished and all of his accomplishments. She didn't care that he attacked the guild the day of Fantasia. My sister believed he had a reason for his actions, and that she would never stop supporting him. Life is bad that way after all she did stop supporting him, but not because she wanted to. She wanted to join Fairy Tail at the time I could care less about it.

We were sixteen when she stopped supporting him. We were sixteen when I lost her. She never had the opportunity to meet her idol or even step foot in the Fairy Tail. All because of me...

Seven years have gone by since several members of Fairy Tail have been gone. The current members that stuck around were always depressed and couldn't forget the past. They had also lost their previous guild to debt that they owe to Twilight Ogre. They barely got any missions and were considered the weakest guild in Fiore.

And one day a miracle happened. It was an ordinary day were Twilight Ogre came to demand for their money. As usual Macao just lets them do as they want so that a fight doesn't start. The true miracle happened when Blue Pegasus arrives at their guild to tell them that Tenrou Island still exist bringing hope to Macao and the other members. They send a search party.

Twilight Ogre being who they're come back to remind us of the money the guild owns them. Romeo becomes angry and starts yelling at them. The member of Twilight Ogre named Thibault becomes angry raises his kanabo to attack Romeo, but before he could hurt him he is sent flying by none other than Natsu. The guild was once again reunited...and now the story begins.

````````` Chapter 1

The Fairy Tail guild had reclaimed their guild from Twilight Ogre and were currently catching up to everything that they had missed.

"You two got married and now have a child?" A surprised Lucy yells as she looks at Bisca, Asuka, and Alzack. "How did this happen?"

"Well were we devastated by the fact you guys were lost and overtime we got closer to each other and decided to admit our feelings for one another," Bisca smiles at Alzack. Asuka sat on her lap looking curiously at the people in front of her.

"I'm glad for you two," Erza gives the family a small smile.

"Hahaha Alzack you got yourself a pretty wife," Makarov smiles suggestively. Mira was quickly behind the old man.

"What do you think your saying?" Mirajane angrily states with a smile on her face. Makarov lets out a small laugh as Mirajane lightly hits him on the head.

"You said that a lot of members left the guild," Natsu suddenly starts talking in a loud voice. "Did anyone try to join?"

"You're an idiot! Why would anyone be joining if various members quit," Gray retorts as Natsu turns and glares at him.

"Ice brain I'm not an idiot!" Natsu snaps.

"You're comeback proves your an idiot Flamehead!" Gray snaps back.

"You two stop fighting," Erza yells. Natsu and Gray suddenly hug each other as if their lives depended on it. Erza sighs and looks up at Bisca. "I'm certainly interested about that question. Did anyone join even for a short period of time?"

"Yes, someone joined the guild," Bisca smiles. "She is currently out on a mission but should be coming back sometime soon."

"What's the girls name and when did she join?" Lucy asks curiously and excitedly.

"Her name is Mallory and she joined a year after you guys went missing," Gildarts answers. "If she wasn't so depressed I would have tried to flirt with her."

"Gildarts, if you had tried to do anything to her I would have hunted you down and killed you," Bisca covers Asuka's ears.

"If I didn't know better I would think you were her mother," Roy laughs.

"Well if she had let me I would have adopted her," Bisca sighs.

"I want to see Mallory," Asuka looks up at Bisca with a wide grin on her face.

"Don't worry she will be back soon," Alzack pats her head.

"I really want to go explore with her," Asuka states as she slightly jumps up and down on her mother's lap.

"She must be special to have captivate your hearts," Makarov states. "Why would she join when everyone else was leaving?"

Bisca looks down at the table and no one says anything. Mallory had gone through enough and it didn't feel right for them to talk about her past without permission. Lucy looks around feeling uncomfortable with the silence. She noticed Laxus was standing by the corner trying to stay out of everyone's attention. Laxus was also curious to why nobody answered his grandfather's question. Had the girl done something wrong or did she have some dark past they don't want to speak of.

The guild doors burst open and a girl walks in. She was wearing a yellow one sleeved shirt, a small purple skirt with black leggings underneath. The Fairy Tail insignia was on her left shoulder. Her short dark purple hair was slightly spiky against her shoulders. She glanced around with uncaring eyes.

"Mallory!" Asuka yells as she runs to the 5'4 foot girl. The girls facial expression immediately softens at the sight of the young girl. Asuka jumps and Mallory easily catches her. Asuka starts to play with Mallory's short hair. "You're finally back! Yay!"

Mallory feels slightly frighten by all of the people that were currently in the room. Even so she acted like she didn't care. She walks toward Bisca and notices four people sitting in front of Bisca and Alzack. She instantly knew who they were by all the stories she heard from Bisca, Jet, Macao, Reedus, and several other people.

Mallory sits beside Bisca with Asuka on her lap. Asuka wasn't going to let go of her anytime soon.

"Hi! You must be Mallory," Lucy smiles kindly at Mallory. Mallory gives her a forced smile trying to be kind.

"You must be Lucy," Mallory states as the blonde blushes.

"How did you know my name?" Lucy stutters embarrassed.

"I heard a lot of stories," Mallory gives a brief explanation.

"Why did you join Fairy Tail?" Natsu jumps into the conversation. Erza quickly hits him in the head. "What was that for?"

"You are a total idiot you don't ask those sorts of things," Erza glares at him.

"Aye!" Natsu salutes. Mallory looks at them frozen. She rest her head on Asuka's head. Her left arm was slightly shaking at the thought of what happened six years ago.

Makarov, Laxus, Mirajane, Erza, and Bisca saw her reaction but they don't say anything.

"You could have told them," Mallory looks at Bisca. "I don't really care if they know or not."

"It's not about if you care or not but if you can handle being reminded of it," Bisca states in a soft tone. Mallory doesn't say anything but looks around. She stops looking around the minute she sees Laxus.

_"He is so hot, don't you think Mallory?"_

_"I want to meet him and ask him out?"_

_"Do you think if I tried he would be mine?"_

_"I want to be just like him?"_

_"Mallory I want to join Fairy Tail!"_

Mallory tries to stop thinking about her past but the more she stared at Laxus the more it came to bite her in the ass. She knows he knows she is staring at him but she can't help it. As long as he is alive she won't forget about her past yet she doesn't want to forget no matter how much it hurts.

"I'm going to go home," Mallory states as she gets up sets Asuka down and leaves.

Bisca had noticed Mallory staring at Laxus and felt bad for the girl. Bisca knew it wasn't Laxus fault but she knew that Mallory was going to avoid him like crazy until she can stop remembering her past. If that was possible. Mallory might just avoid Laxus for the rest of her life.

"Is she okay?" Gray asks concerned. Juvia bit into a napkin as she glared at the now closed doors. Juvia couldn't believe she had another love rival.

"She doesn't do well with a lot of people," Bisca places her head on Alzack's shoulder. "Also she has bad memories with…lightning."

"Lighting what does that have to do with anything?" Natsu asks confused.

"Is it because Laxus is in the room?" Evergreen states annoyed. "He is not using his power so why should he bother her?"

"It doesn't matter if he is using his power or not she still wants to forget," Bisca trails of.

"What could she possibly want to forget?" Evergreen snaps. "A girl that young shouldn't have gone through anything bad."

"Ever a lot of people in this guild have gone through bad events when they were young," Mira tried to reason with her.

"Well it shouldn't involve Laxus," Evergreen states.

"Mallory lost someone she loved a few years ago….lighting was her favorite magic when she was alive," Bisca vaguely explains. The guild is once again quiet.

"All we got to do is have her around Laxus constantly so that she doesn't fear it anymore," Natsu states happily.

"That's only going to make it worse," Bisca snaps. "She…already struggles…."

"So she is struggling to live?" Mavis suddenly jumps into the conversation. "Laxus is just going to increase her chance of giving up, is that what you're trying to say?"

"That's bull!" Ever snaps. "Why should it bug her so much?"

"The death of her sister was just four years ago!" Bisca snaps. Asuka jumps at her mother's anger. "Ever she lost the only person left in her family."

"Mallory's parents were murdered when she was young," Alzack starts to explain. "She was four years old when they were killed in front of her eyes. Mallory and her sister were forced to live in an orphanage until they turned sixteen. Then they were forced out into the streets….they were traveling through the forest when her sister died."

"How could her sister just die?" Gray asks confused.

"That's as far as I'm willing to tell you about her past," Alzack states as he looks at Bisca.

Laxus knew one thing for certain, he was going to leave the girl alone he wasn't going to force her to talk to him…It's also not like he was going to join Fairy Tail any time soon. He was surprised his grandfather hadn't kicked him out of the guild yet for being there when he wasn't supposed to.

It's funny how faith is...Makarov had other thoughts in his head. He wasn't going to let Laxus join but he wanted him to help the girl. A grin was on his face.

Mallory slightly shivered as she held the lighting shaped pillow close to her chest. She knew something bad was going to happen to her. She sighs as she leans back and falls into her fluffy bed. Sleep consumed her instantly.

**If this looks familiar this is what i posted on my Worthy Fanfiction...anyway i decided to officially post this as a fanfic...**

**Obviously Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me, only Mallory does...and any other OC i decide to bring into the story(which won't be much). **


	2. Chapter 2

"Laxus, didn't I ban you from the guild!" Laxus stared at him uncomfortably, he didn't have any desire to fight back nor did he try to stand up for himself.

"Let it be," Gildarts tries to break the tension. "It's been seven years just let him rejoin the guild."

"I won't," Makarov states stubbornly looking away from Laxus pain filled expression. "He hurt his nakama so this is his punishment."

Makarov takes a drink of his beer before gets off the stool. He makes his way to Bisca, Asuka, and Alzack, who coincidentally sat several tables beside Laxus.

"Third Master, don't you think you are being too harsh?" Bisca watched as Asuka played with her toy guns.

"No far from it," Makarov takes another drink. "Now what I am more interested in is Mallory. Is there anything else I need to know about her?"

"What more do you want to know?"

"I want to know what made her join the guild and why is she struggling to live?" Bisca sighs.

"It was hard just getting her to speak to me about it…Master I can't just speak to you about it so lightly," Asuka look up at her mother worriedly.

"Mama, why are you so sad?" Asuka looks up at her mom with her innocent brown eyes.

"Asuka, why don't you go play with Lucy and Natsu," without hesitation Asuka gets off her mom's lap and runs towards the pair. Bisca turns her attention back on Makarov. "She won't harm the guild…not intentionally."

"Did she-"

"No! She hasn't harmed the guild," Bisca didn't sound convincing. "Not in the way you think."

"What did she do then?"

Bisca kept her mouth shut. There were too many people in the guild to lightly talk especially with four dragon slayers who can hear things from miles away. Even though Mallory had stated she didn't care Bisca could see her through her lie. If she didn't care she wouldn't need to wear a ring to conceal her appearance.

"I have a proposal if Mallory wants to be able to go on jobs she has to go on missions with Laxus."

"WHAT?!" Most of the guild stares at Laxus. He was staring at his grandfather as if he were crazy. "I'm not even a part of this guild…Does this mean I can-"

"No, I just need someone to keep you busy," Makarov jokes.

"You do-"

"If you do as I say you might be able to join the guild," Makarov takes another gulp of beer. That shut Laxus up. "You should take Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed along with you."

"Mallory isn't going to be happy about this," Bisca sighs. "Is this truly necessary?"

"Yes, I need to make sure Laxus doesn't get sucked into anything bad," Makarov smiles.

"Why of all people her?" Freed asks angrily. "We don't know the girl and she doesn't even like Laxus, why should we be forced to travel with her?"

"Do you want to keep going on missions with Laxus?" that shuts Freed up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: I should have done this on the first chapter if you're sensitive to certain subjects this fanfiction may be too strong…it has implications of harassment/assaults, suicidal, self-hatred (all that bad stuff...) But if you're like me who can barely read those scenes without feeling depressed or flinching I will only touch on those subjects briefly (I won't write step by step an assault scene or anything like that). Don't worry if you can't handle these kinds of scenes I would warn you when they come up and stuff. **

Mallory's POV

"Why do you get to live?" she leans in towards me. "Why do you get to live when he died?"

"I-I," I stammer.

"You..KILLED HIM! It's your fault he is dead!" She starts choking me. I raise my hand to remove her grip but I stop. I saw him.

"Mallory," I turn and look behind the girl….There he was. Tears start to fall down my eyes as he slowly walks toward me. "Love, why do you keep blaming yourself? When you could be doing something else?"

"Yes, she could end her miserable life," the girl's grip gets tighter.

"Let her go," he tries to get her off me.

"SHE KILLED YOU!" the girl screams. "Why are you helping her?"

"I'm not," my heart broke at his words. "Frankly I want her to suffer just like I did."

The girl starts laughing. She gets off me and in her place he stood. He started to kill me and I couldn't do anything about it because I deserved it.

"MALLORYY!" I open my eyes and glance about. I was back in my room. Had it all just been a dream?

I wobbly got out of my bed. I glance outside noticing the sun was starting to go up. I sigh. Another wasted day. I glance at my stack of files beside my bed. I get off my bed and grab the first file. It contained information about a man who has murdered, assaulted, harassed, and defiled a lot of woman. It also contained information to where I can find him. I quickly get out of my clothes, leaving my black long sleeved glove on my left hand. I get under the warm water. I plan to find that man…I will never let him hurt anyone else.

"MALLORY!" I jump once I heard Evergreen's voice. My bathroom door burst open. An angry Evergreen burst into the room. "We've been knocking on your door, when you have someone like Laxus coming over you should instantly open the door."

I cover myself with my shower curtain. Evergreen stands there as if expecting me to say something. From behind Evergreen I saw Laxus, Bickslow, and Freed. Freed's whole face was red and he was sputtering random words out of his mouth. Laxus head was tilted to the side, he was slightly blushing. Bickslow was just laughing at my misery. I glare at them.

"GET OUT!" I yell. Nobody moves. I grab a nearby towel and put it on. I start pushing Evergreen out of the room. "If I didn't open the door to let you in then why the heck do you think I want you to barge in?"

"Hey calm down," Laxus calmly states as he runs his fingers through his hair. I glare at him. I shift my gaze to Evergreen as she opens up my drawer.

"Get dressed we are going out," Evergreen throws clothes at me. I was about to speak but she interrupts. "Why are you wearing a glove? If you're taking a shower you don't need a glove."

I take the clothes in my hand and go back into the bathroom. I quickly put on my underwear, my blue sleeveless hoodie, and black shorts. I leave the bathroom. Evergreen looks at my outfit with disdain.

"Don't you have something cuter? Something that actually shows your figure?" she asks as she looks up and down at my outfit.

I ignore her and walk toward Laxus. I notice the paper in Freed's hand. A drawing of a beast was on the paper.

"What kind of job did you guys get?" I ask.

"You want to join us?" Freed asks shocked.

"Of course, why wouldn't she join us? She is getting such a grand opportunity she has no choice but to come with us," Evergreen states boastfully. I sigh.

"It depends on what kind of job it is," I glare at her. "Although with your attitude I should just kick you guys out."

"It doesn't matter if you want to or not, Master wants us to go on a job with us," Freed states. I roll my eyes.

"Aren't you guys your own beings? You don't need to do everything you're told," I retort.

"Well we wouldn't take someone with such an attitude problem if it weren't for the fact that if we don't do this Laxus isn't going to be able to come to the guild," Evergreen snaps.

"What does that have to do with me? It's not my problem," I state in a bored tone of voice.

"Don't you have a heart? Can't you help a fellow guild member?" Evergreen walks toward me.

"Hey girls calm down," Bickslow tries to calm Evergreen down, his hands were raised up.

"Calm down! Calm down!" his dolls repeated his words.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," I state nonchalantly. "But I guess you'll never figure it out so do yourself a favor and walk out of my door."

"NO-" I interrupt her. I let a blast of air come out of my hand sending flying straight to my door….well Laxus managed to step aside from the blast and Freed managed to pull out a force field of words.

"I did ask nicely for you to leave," Evergreen was being squished under by Bickslow. I look at Laxus gesturing him with my hands to leave.

"We won't give up trying to convince you to take a job with us," Laxus smooth voice hits my ears. "So expect us to come back tomorrow."

They leave my apartment. I walked toward the desk with the folders. I pick up the file about that man. I grab my sword and head out….I had a man to take down.

**Thanks for reading! Please comment and follow..etc. I want to know what you guys think. I hope your life's are going well and if not I hope you get through with whatever may be going on…if you have a hard time smiling or finding joy in your everyday life but even though you may not think so your days will get better…Everyone deserves happiness so never think or deny yourself (withing reason) or let anyone tell you otherwise…..**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that it took me this long to update…I've been busing with hw, essays (Duel Credit English), and life. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please comment, follow, etc…

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me…belongs to Hiro Mashima (I wonder if fans have asked him to turn their oc's into actual characters in the manga….) Anyway enjoy :D (Have you noticed? I'm pretty awkward so I tend to avoid writing A.N. since I never know what to say so instead you get random blabbering….)

Chapter 4

My blood coated warm hands made me shiver in disgust. That vile man's dirty blood was on me. I looked around the room. Blood covered the walls and the horrid smell of death was strong enough to make me want to puke. A woman was resting on the bed, her clothes were ripped, and her eyes were open but unfocused. I sadly look at her. I was too late to save her. Bruises were covering her pale skin and her face, and even though she was frozen in place her eyes had an apparent tint of fear.

"Mallory," I turn to face Lahar, who was surrounded by his soldiers, whose expressions were grave.

"You killed him," Lahar glares disappointedly at me.

"You told me to take him down no matter what," I state in a monotone voice.

"The magic council doesn't like the way you're dealing with these missions," I noticed how he tried to avoid looking behind me. "Yet they are letting you be because you're helping them take care of bad guys."

"They just want to keep me within their control. Isn't that why they are making me wear this ring?" I lift up my hand and waved it from side to side. The silver ring was adorned with random swirl engravings.

"We both know without that ring you wouldn't even be here right now," Doranbolt steps into the room, his cape flowing behind him. "And you also know that ring isn't a tracking device nor in anyway being used against you."

"Yet with this ring, aren't I more easy to persuade than in my true form?" I ask. "My emotions are stored away…I'm not really feeling my true emotions since they're locked away. My anger is a half of what it truly is, my happiness isn't true, and my love is almost nothing. Am I really feeling when I have this ring on?"

Lahar opens his mouth to say something but I don't let him. I hurriedly walk out of the room. I want this filth off….but it will never come off. Never.

I woke up the next morning feeling dull and lifeless. A harsh pounding sound got me out of my bed. My door was almost shaking out of its hinges. I reluctantly open the door. A man around his late twenties stood in front of me. He thrusted a letter into my hands before rushing out of my sight. I glance at the letter for a few seconds before opening it. I gritted my teeth, bawled up the letter before making my way to Fairy Tail. The walk (or the run) was fairly quick. I reached the guild. I instantly spotted Makarov and made my way toward him.

"What is the meaning of this?" I yell angrily as I thrust the letter in front of his face. He calmly takes a sip of his beer.

"Didn't Laxus tell you? I want you to join their team," Makarov nonchalantly states.

"Well I don't want to! Why should I be forced to do something I don't want to do? The worst part about this is you somehow managed to get the magic council to order me to join your grandson's team."

"They asked me to help you and I simply suggested a solution. Now child is this truly that bad or is there something else bothering you?" I bite my lip. Someone places their hand on my shoulder. I turn and look at Bisca.

"This may be good for you," she states quietly as she touches my cheek. She knew almost everything about me so to me her opinion was everything. I was scared and she knew, but did I really have to do this? Would this really help me?

"Are you sure?" I meekly ask her. She nods.

"It will be good for you to branch out make new friends," she stops. She gave me the most sincere smile.  
Maybe you can even find happiness."

I turn to look at Makarov, he raised his drink happily before chugging it down. I glance around the guild but Laxus nor his teammates were anywhere in the room. At least they weren't here to witness that….I sigh why do I care?

"Mal," Mira smiles sweetly at me. "Would you like something to eat? Drink?"

"Um, can I have a sandwich?" I hesitantly ask. Mira smiles at me.

"Coming right up," she turns around and starts preparing my food. I watch as she gracefully moves about, her long white hair flowing in the air. I suddenly tense up as someone decides to invade my personal space. A piece of paper was suddenly slammed in front of me.

"We are going to go on this mission today," I turn and stare at Evergreen. Her hands were resting on her hips, her head was leaning up as she glared down at me. "And if you-"

"I'll go," I pry her fingers off the paper. The mission was simple-to take down a dark guild that was attacking a village. It didn't specify what guild it was but it did have an address to the employer, which obviously indicates he was going to further explain to us the situation. I turn to look up at Evergreen who continued to glare at me, as soon as our eyes meet she turns around and struts away with a huff.

**I feel horrible for not updating until now but I've been busy with essays(I'm taking a college class so I have an essay every week or so…), hw(mainly Spanish 5 hw…), and test. And I'm not going to lie I do have free time, but I usually draw, read, or write(I'm actually in the middle of writing a story, which I still have so much to write). I'll attempt to write more, since this story is going to be longer than my typical fanfics and at this rate I'll never be done with it. I had written this chapter a while ago and since I wanted to make it longer I never published it, but since I feel this is long overdue I decided to post it instead. **

**Again I'm sorry if the characters seem OOC, I tend to change them a bit to fit the roles or different situations…but I am trying to keep them in character as much as possible. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me, all the characters belong to Hiro Mashima (aside from my oc Mallory). I hope you enjoy this chapter, please comment and tell me what you think. Also sorry if any of the characters sound OOC. **

Chapter 5

I patiently waited for Laxus and the rest of his team to arrive. Evergreen, who was now sitting beside me, was still glaring at me. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest, and she tapped her leg in irritation.

"Did you guys wait too long?" Bickslow asks. His dolls repeat his words in a creepy yet childlike voice. He was walking toward us, Freed and Laxus were behind him.

"What took you guys so long?" Evergreen snaps.

"We had to stop by my apartment to attain the tickets to be able to ride on the train," Freed explains stoically.

"You forgot the tickets?" Evergreen stares at him with mock surprise. Freed slightly glares at her. He turns toward me.

"We bought you a ticket," he hands me the ticket. I silently thank him as I place the ticket in my pocket. "If you don't mind we don't exactly have that much money, so we are going to use the money you earn from the mission to pay for your train ticket."

"That was my idea," Evergreen states proudly. "You won't have to worry about paying us back if we use this method."

"Do what you wish," I get up and start walking toward Laxus, Freed, and Bickslow. "Now let's get this over with."

As I stand in front of Laxus I realized how tall he is. I barely reached his chest. He stared back at me, he had his arms crossed. I shift my gaze towards Evergreen, who was fighting with Freed about something irrelevant.

"What kind of magic do you use?" Bickslow asks.

"_Magic? Magic? Magic?_" his puppets repeat his words. I slightly cringe at the question.

"I...learned over time how to use various magic," I lied. I mean if I were to say the real reason they would hate me faster than I can plead mercy. I didn't necessarily care about what others think of me, but the topic of magic is one of my sensitive topics. I didn't receive my powers willingly, aside from telekinesis none of my other powers were not received by choice.

"Right, he was asking you to be specific," Evergreen rolls her eyes at me before turning her attention back on Freed. I couldn't help but chuckle slightly as she argued with him. I caught a smile on Laxus face when I turned my attention back to Bickslow and him.

"Well telekinesis, fire and ice magic," I state some of my abilities. "Um, I can do light requiping magic, which is just mainly being able to change my sword, and….."

I just shrugged my shoulders. How could I explain knowing these different types of magic? I felt if I said anything more I was bound to dig a grave for myself. I heard a small grunt. I glance up. Laxus had his eyebrow raised. I knew he was waiting for me to finish my answer, but I just couldn't bring myself to do so.

"Why did you learn so many different kinds of magic?" Freed asks curiously.

"Well I was born with the ability to use telekinesis," I start walking towards the train station. They followed. "And well the rest…is none of your business."

"You don't need to be so rude! He was asking politely," Evergreen snaps. "You need to get rid of that I'm better than you attitude. If you don't you may end up coming to regret it."

"Are-"

"Ever, stop," I bit my lip. Laxus turns his gaze from her back to me. His eyes were calm and his eyes held no evident anger towards me. "I don't know what you've been through and I don't expect you to be happy about the situation we are now in, but it would be nice if we didn't have to be arguing with you all the time. We are trying to get to know you so that being in a group together won't feel awkward and prevent any casualties in future battles. Communication is key after in a fight."

"Right! Let's be friends." Bickslow states before sticking his tongue out, his mouth was pulled up into a bright smile.

"_Friends! Friends! Friends!_"

We arrived at the train station and I realized our train was already there waiting for us. I glance at their expected gazes, well technically Evergreen was still slightly glaring at me. Friends? I was suddenly reminded of my dream two nights ago. I didn't deserve happiness.

"I-I don't expect us to be friends nor am I trying to be your friend, but I could try to be more…" I wave my hand hoping they understood what I meant. Why was I having trouble talking? Usually I had no problems speaking my mind. Then again am I truly speaking my mind? No, what am I kidding I know I am not, after all how can I express what I feel when half the time I don't know.

"Well as long as you cut back on that attitude of yours," Evergreen states as we all board the train. "So you joined Fairy Tail when it was going through a hard time, why?"

"Didn't Bisca give you guys a reason?" I retort.

"Hey! I said-"

"What she meant to say was that we want to ask you why you joined. We want to personally hear it from you not someone else," Freed states in a logical voice.

"Bisca found me bleeding to death, she saved my life," I give them a mild version of what really happened. "When she found out I had nowhere to go she asked me if I wanted to join."

"You were only sixteen years old right? Why-"

"Fifteen, would be more accurate," I nonchalantly correct him. "I didn't turn sixteen until a few weeks later."

"So, what happened?" Evergreen's glare was now gone and filled with curiosity. They were all staring at me. I open the nearest compartment and sit down.

"Life that's what happened."

The rest of the ride was quiet, well okay I lied. It was pretty rowdy but I barely spoke anymore words and it wasn't like I was the only one. Laxus, who sat across from me, was smiling at his team's antics and I found him occasionally glancing at me. It was as if he were waiting for me to speak and join the squabble going on. I turn my attention and decide to look out the window. I watched buildings, tree, cities go by until eventually I fall asleep.

"_**Sis? Why did you do that? Don't you love me? WHY DO YOU LOVE W**__**ATCHING ME SUFFER" tears stremed down her eyes." **__**Tears streamed down her face. She had her arms wrapped around her bruised body. I felt tears starting to form in my own eyes. "You've always got everything as we grew up. Mom and Dad did everything in their path to keep you alive, they kept you safe, but when I really need you…you left me alone for three years. I needed you. You finally come back and you ruined me. You ruined my life because that's what you're good at! You're selfish! So I won't let you have him. HE is my only happiness in this hell, and I won't let you have him." **_

"_**You don't need to worry, I won't step in your way," I silently state. "As long as you're alive I'll protect you even if it means sacrificing my life." After all that's the only reason I'm alive. If you didn't have this immense power locked up in you I would have been left for death years ago. I walked out of the orphanage, the courtyard was filled with kids of all ages. I saw them glaring at me. I caught his gaze. He was staring at me with disappointment. **_

"_I'm sorry but I was trying to protect you. I tried to find you and when I finally did it was too late. I'm sorry." _

**So yeah, as I stated previously I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As you can probably tell I'm giving snippets of Mallory's life but I don't necessarily want to give away what's she's gone through until later on(all I can say is her past is just sad…and pisses me off a bit…). I usually write stories much lighter than this, and the idea for this story has been in my mind for a while. Even though I'm not a fan of stories like this, I find them more interesting than your typical girl falls for guy story; since there is more character development, and etc. Of course I feel that there should be a limit and boundaries that have to be set when writing stories like this, and it's not a subject that should be taken lightly….I'll stop now. It's 2:47 am…sorry for my blabbing and if I offended anyone sorry. I'm not trying to…I'm going to go now….**


End file.
